Submission
by mrsbenedictcumberbatch
Summary: "I think you forget, Light Yagami, that I am just as childish as Kira is," he says, "and I hate to lose."


**So, um, yeah. There is no real reason for this story other than the fact that I am in _love_ with this pairing and felt I had to do something for them. I think I've looked over it enough times so everything should be up to par, hopefully. :D Reviews are much appreciated, I would love to hear what you think!**

* * *

It's a game that neither of them want to quit. It's a cure for boredom, a food for the mind, happiness for the dark and daunting and _sick_ side of their personalities. Denying their lust for the entertainment is flat-out lie, believed by the less intelligent and laughed quietly at by the players.

It's a game that shouldn't have started, but they can't let it go.

In some way, they are reflections of one another. Light Yagami is the darker, more _childish_ side – he's certain he knows what's right and what's wrong, and it's clear to L that he will not let it go. L does not consider himself so different from Light, and yet what sets them apart so distinctly are their idealisations – Light has been brought up to believe that good must always prevail, but L is more realistic in his views. He knows of the harsh world around him – he has known it better than anyone, for a number of years - and will not, for one second, believe that evil is the cause of _all_ pain.

He tells Light this during the period of time they are handcuffed together, one night when sitting side-by-side in comfortable silence on the rooftop of the building they inhabit; L sometimes likes to sit and watch the stars in serenity, reflecting upon whatever troubles him. Light doesn't find the night sky very interesting, but he respects L all the same and sits with him, careful not to disturb his peaceful trance.

It is this particular night, however, that Light cannot sit still in silence for long. He has something that he wants to ask L, but he isn't sure how he can approach him without being attacked for ruining his only peaceful moment of the day; it naturally comes to Light as a surprise, however, when L ruins the silence first.

"You want to ask something, Light?" L looks towards Light, who is frowning ever so slightly. Nothing is said between them for the next few minutes; it is clear that Light is weaving the words he wants to say in his head together articulately before he speaks, but for the first time in this setting the silence is uncomfortable, unpleasant. Light wants it to end, but he cannot think of a way to ask his question in a manner that would make _sense_.

"L… I mean, Ryuzaki – why are you so… _intent_ on catching Kira?" He shifts slightly in his position as he asks this, and L looks at Light with such a curiosity in his expression that Light is unsure of how to react. There is a silence once more.

When L finally does begin to speak, he looks away from his acquaintance and glances back to the sky – it's a careful move to avoid eye contact with Light, and he notices it immediately. The stars are beginning to fade now, and yet the detective still manages to hold somewhat of a fascination to the darkness before him. "Do you not know the answer?" His voice is hushed, and Light has to move in closer to hear him clearly. "I believe in justice. It's the right thing to do, isn't it?"

"Yeah, I know, but… but do you have a real reason? Why do you believe in justice so much?" Light pauses, catching the expression of confusion on L's face. "I mean, I want to catch Kira as much as you do, but it's something that I've always wanted to ask…"

"I've mentioned before that Kira has the mindset of a child," L says, still avoiding Light's eyes. "And most children are likely to believe that evil is the root of all negative things. I do not believe that. Kira does. There are some good things in this world that bring us pain, and I do not think Kira is aware of that."

"What good could _possibly_ bring pain, though?" Light knows that he is only making it greater for L to suspect him as Kira – no matter how much he protests against it – but he cannot understand his reasoning, his definite conclusion, as if he _knows_ what he is talking about. As if he's experienced it before.

This time L turns to look at Light, looking him straight in the eye. Eye contact is something L rarely does but with Light he doesn't have to think about it twice. Sometimes his eyes are the only things that he wants to see.

"Have you ever been in love, Light? That's pain, isn't it? A _good_ pain, if you like."

It takes him by surprise, really, that L seems so certain on the matter. His tone is _different_ from normal, not the usual logical and surpassing tone that Light is so used to hearing from him. It's quiet, gentle, _soft_, as if he has let his emotions get the better of him.

In some way, it's what motivates Light to do what he does next. It's endearing to see him so vulnerable, and for the longest time he doesn't know why; perhaps it's his lust for power? To seek submission from those he comes across? He knows that L is the submissive type anyway, it's clear to him as the sun out on a summer's day, and the desire to pin him down hard onto the concrete ground before him came over him in a wave.

It's a characteristic that Kira holds, he knows it; he even accepts it. No matter how much he's convinced that he's not the mass-murderer, he can't escape from the fact that he's always wanted _this_.

And it's what he does. He can't help himself; he's already grabbed both L's wrists, which are placed on his knees in his usual way of sitting, and has pushed him onto the ground flat out on his back so that Light is on top of him, clutching L's wrists which are extended out from his body. L is surprised, but he doesn't let it show – it's an unexpected move, and he isn't sure whether to resist or submit to his actions. He relaxes slightly, however, and his lips tug at the corners, as if he is attempting to stop himself from smiling.

"You sure are in a strange mood today, Light," he says, his tone smug, almost _proud_. Light wants to pin him down harder, so hard that he'll hear the cry of pain come from the young man's mouth, but instead he bites his lip, almost causing it to bleed. _He looks better when he's beneath me,_ he thinks as their breathing grows increasingly heavier, the hot air mingling and the tension rising. It is only when Light's hair falls unavoidably into his face that he realizes how close they are; if he leaned forward any more, their lips would be touching.

"I could have my way with you, you know," Light whispers, his voice so low that it could be mistaken for a growl; the words make L want to relax completely, rid his muscles of the tension he was giving himself, but he would not give in _too_ easily.

L's movements are even more surprising than Light's. His legs wrap around Light's waist and, without warning, flips him over onto his back instead, his wrists freed from Light's grip almost immediately – it's only a matter of seconds before L is the one on top of Light, and instead of the subtle smile playing on L's lips, it's replaced with a clear, satisfied one.

"I think you forget, Light Yagami, that I am just as childish as Kira is," he says, "and I _hate_ to lose."

L's only kissed a person once in his life, when he was twelve years old, innocent and foolish and ignorant at the time, and though he has not had much experience with the activity he knows precisely what to do when kissing Light. It's almost natural, an instinct that he has to succumb to; he doesn't hesitate in leaning forward the slightest bit more and pressing his lips against Light's, and it would be a lie to say he hadn't been wanting to kiss them for the longest time now.

It lasts for longer than they anticipate – they're both so involved each other's movements it's hard to keep track of the time. L lets go of the tight grip he holds on Light's wrists so that he can move his hands towards Light's hair, subconsciously running his hands through his hair so by the time they've pulled apart, Light's hair is the complete opposite of its usual neat, brushed down style. Their lips are aching, and every few moments a hint of an inevitable moan escapes, only making the situation _considerably_ worse for the both of them.

Nothing is said between them when they finally _do_ pull apart. The only sounds heard are the rustles of the wind and the heavy, rhythmic breathing of the two, but it only takes a few moments before L moves off of Light and stands up, careful to avoid any means of eye contact with Light.

"I think we should go back, Light," his voice is barely audible. "We have work to do."

It's a shame Light wouldn't remember this night in the future. L would remember it till the day he died.


End file.
